A Girl worth fighting for
by narutostar
Summary: Sasuke had a simple mission to guard the mysteries heiress to the Namikaze clan, so what went wrong? Four simple words…LOVE…AT…FIRST…SIGHT...but what's a guy to do when every other guy in the village feels the same way?...FIGHT .   Waring femnaruto


A girl worth fighting for

*** I do not own Naruto (wish I did but I don't)**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Fem Naruto X Sasuke

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon speaking**"

Chapter one: Mission

Sasuke sighed and then rolled his eyes Naruto had done something to upset Sakura and he was paying for it, Sakura was yelling and hitting him over the head. Sasuke sighed to himself quietly the great uchiha was not going to let anyone know that he was getting bored of those two fighting and he was not going to tell anyone that he was starting to felling sorry for the dope. Sakura was now yelling even louder now and she was starting to give him a headache he sighed again running his fingers though his raven hair. At that moment there appeared Kakashi in his over dramatic swell of leaves with his favourite orange coved book in hand 'show off' Sasuke thought as he looked to his sensei.

"Your late" Sakura yelled in her usually high pinched voice

"Well you see..." Kakashi started "Aliens set my clocks back an hour... its daylight savings on mars you know"

"Whatever if I was actually stupid enough to believe that... What would aliens have to gain by coming all the way here just to mess with your clocks?" Naruto said as he picked himself off the ground "I mean can't you think of anything better then that. You're a jonin right don't they teach you how to lie and make it convicting or were you sick that day or something?"

Everyone just looked at Naruto it wasn't like him to make such a smart-ass comment, Kakashi just smiled and ruffed his spiky blond hair "Naruto it was just a joke it will be over soon" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in confusion 'what will be over soon?' they both thought. Naruto just grunted something under his breath and sat on the ground waiting for kakashi to tell them what they were doing today.

"Okay kiddies today we will be..." kakashi started but stoped when he saw a chunin running towards he group, the man looked to be in his early 20s, avenge build and height with dark brown hair. The man wore the standard chunin vest and blue jumpsuit all in all your avenge chunin.

As the man got closer to the group they could see he was carrying two scrolls. "Messages from Lady Tsunade" the chunin said as he gasped for air. Kakashi took the two scrolls from the over worked chunin with a smile "thanks" he said in a pleasant voice 'god standards must of dropped if he's a chunin he can't even run that little of a distend without getting puffed'

The curious genin gather around to see what was going on "maybe its a super cool mission" Naruto yelled Sasuke looked across to Naruto who was jumping up and down trying to look at the message "Maybe we need to assassinate someone or maybe we will be escorting a beautiful princess or maybe..."

"Or maybe if you shut up I can tell you what it will be?" kakashi yelled at Naruto who was getting on his last nerve

Sasuke sighed for the third time this day he wasn't shore weather to be happy the old Naruto had returned or disappointed? But Naruto was right he was rather curious they hadn't had a really good mission in weeks, all they did lately was babysitting or chasing that stupid cat when it got loses.

"But yes we do have a 'super cool mission' now the mission is..." Kakashi interrupted when he was tacked to the ground by an orange bluer yelling "yay... yay a mission a mission"

"Naruto get off your getting spit on my vest" Kakashi yelled as he tried to pry Naruto off of him. Finally getting him off Kakashi continued "Okay the mission is a body guarding mission, you will be guarding the heiress to the Namikaze clan this would normally be handled by a jonin or higher but since she will be staying in the village walls a genin and jonin will be fine."

"But wait sensei you said genin and jonin singer does this mean only one of as gets to help" Sakura said a little disported "if only one of as gets to help what are the other two spouse to do?"

"Well... Lady Tsunade has requested that Sakura use this time to prefect her medical skills" the chunin said stepping forward

Kakashi turned still smiling "oh I forgot you were there" the chunin sighed hanging his head down.

"So that leaves me and Sasuke...hmm" Naruto said placing his index finger on his chin and a thoughtful look on this face.

"Can I please continue? Now as for you Naruto you will to go to the land of waves to help out with the spring harvest... leaving me and Sasuke to guard Lady Namikaze" Kakashi said not taking his eye from the scroll. Sasuke smirked so he gets to grad a beautiful heiress and Naruto has to help out around the farm things were looking his way.

"Hay!... That's so unfair why dose Sasuke get to help you guard Lady what's-her-face? And I have to work on some two bit farm in the middle of nowhere" Naruto yelled waving his arms around in the air.

"Naruto don't complain it's a mission" Kakashi said calmly

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled as he was handed the mission scroll by Kakashi "can I go now?"

"Huh oh... yes you are to go and complete the mission in the next month... got it?" Kakashi said in his normally lazy tone as he watched Naruto walk off 'soon Naruto very soon'

"Ok Sasuke" Kakashi said turning his attention back to Sasuke "meet me in Lady Tsunade's office at 10AM sharp ok" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So Sasuke do you want to go and get something to eat with me" Sakura asked with her best puppy dog eyes

"No" Sasuke said walking way try his best not to strangle Sakura

On the other side of town a pissed off Naruto walked slowly to the main gate, after packing everything he needed for his mission he had decided to get going… the sooner he got going the sooner he could get back 'Sasuke...Sasuke why him he's a total bastard why did it have to be him of all people' sighing to himself he continued his way to the gate.

"So are you ready" a voice whispered in his ear

Naruto turned to see the owner of the voice it was a boy who seemed to be around Naruto age he had short ink black hair and very pale skin and a sickly smile on his face, "oh... hi Sai"

"So what silly excuse did you use this time?" Sai asked

"Farm work in the land of waves... I swear if Sasuke know I was ANBU captain and going on a S-ranked missions he'll properly of gone crazy of rage by now" Naruto said as he and Sai continued to walk out of the large gates "I mean the guys so power hunger I can't believe he's the person I have to revile my secret too"

"Well that can't be help I suppose" Naruto and Sai turned to see Kakashi sitting on a tree branch reading his favourite book "you left before I could tell you what time to meet in lady Tsunade's office"

"Well what time?" Naruto asked

"10.30AM ok" Kakashi said as he waved goodbye as Naruto and Sai continued walking off to their mission. Kakashi sighed this was going to be a long mission 'I wonder how Sasuke going to handle the news' sigh 'well I'll guess I'll find out tomorrow' he thought with a smile.

Time skip 10AM the next day

Sasuke ran down the streets of Konoha he was already ten minutes late for the meeting he was really going to get it from Lady Tsunade and all thanks to that old lady who needed his help to cross the street. That's when the most horrifying thought came to him 'what if this was a sign? What if he was picking up the same bad habits as Kakashi? Oh god' this thought made Sasuke run even faster if that was even possible. As he came to the steps of the tower he took them two at being careful not to trip. As he ran down the hall he finally reached her office door as he reached the door knob he was slightly taken back when he heard "you're late" he was surprised how the hell did she know he was out here, he sighed and went in her office.

He was kind of surprised to see Kakashi already there waiting "your ten minutes late" he said in a playful tone

"Well an old lady needed help crossing the road and she asked me to help" Sasuke said

Lady Tsunade just smirked "well it looks like some of Kakashi's bad habits are rubbing off on you just don't start reading porn ok" she said playfully

Sasuke just groaned he wasn't in the mood he wanted to get started with this mission "so where is this Lady Namikaze... I don't see her in the room"

"Well there are some... facts we need to tell you about before you start the mission" Lady Tsunade said firmly "Firstly this is a A-rancked mission and secondly none of what I tell you can leave this room got it" she paused waiting for a nod from Sasuke, he nodded quickly and she continued "good...You see as you may or may not of guessed Lady Namikaze is directly related to the fourth Hokage..."

"His daughter to be more precise" Kakashi butted in which got him a death glare from Lady Tsunade "sorry" he said putting up this hands in a mock surrender.

"Right... well for reasons she has had to be hidden away to be kept safe. But now that she has come of age we felt that it is time she was reviled and the party next week will be a sort of coming out." Tsunade finished

"You mean the party all the clans of the village will be attending?" Sasuke cringed he hated parties expressly these types of parties, just another reasons for the clans to flaunt their power and the parents to play matchmaker with their kids. Although he all ways had to attend them to represent the uchiha clan.

"Right your job will be to protect Lady Namikaze, you see she is a ninja but in removing the seal will drain her of a lot of charka and leave her open to attacks" Tsunade said leaning back in her chair "when the seal is removed her true form will be reviled."

"Hidden, true form who is this person, you mean she been in this village the whole time under some sort of genjutsu. I mean do I know her already? How old is she? Why was there a need to keep her safe? Sasuke ask with a rare look of confusion across his face.

"Well the first two questions I can answer but the third is on a need to know basics...short answer yes you do her and she is about 15 your age right?" Tsunade replied

"I mean what name has she been going under" Sasuke sighed he was getting nothing from Tsunade. He sighed again as he thought of all the girls he know 'Ino?...God no spending a mouth with her but then again she was already an heiress to a clan well that counted out Hinata... what about Sakura' he shrived at the thought 'she would be worse than Ino... Ten Ten was the only other girl he could think of shore he had no problems with her matter of fact he barely know the girl'

Tsunade smiled his expression was going to be priceless 'I wish I remember to bring my camera' she thought "so you want to know her cover name? Oh that all... why didn't you say so" suddenly a knock came to the door "that must be her" she paused to look at the clock "10.25 she early... come in" she yelled the last part.

Sasuke turn just in time to see the door open reviling a man who looked to be in his late 50s with long white hair 'he'd seen the man around the village a few times manly peeking in the women's side of the spa or running around the village being chased by a mob of angry woman. But for the life of him he couldn't remember his name'

"Jiraiya why are you here?" Tsunade said sitting up in her sit

"Well I came to see the brat it's been so long I kind of forget what she look like" he said with a smile

Sasuke sighed and joined Kakashi on the sofa and looked at the clock 10.27 four minutes to go. Sasuke thoughts turn to Lady Namikaze 'I wonder how strong she is?...I hope she not a fan girl now that would be a nightmare' but his thoughts were interrupted when two ANBU officers appeared in the room both had mask coving their faces. They both seemed to be male Although the odd thing was that one of them or to be more specie the one with the fox mask seemed to be very familiar he had spiky blond hair 'Naruto... no it couldn't be Naruto was dead last and well it just couldn't be'

"So I take it the mission was a success" the blond sannin asked

"Yes the targets were eliminated as requested" the other ANBU answered this one wore an eagles mask "And their leader has been taken to Ibiki for further questioning"

"Good you my leave Eagle" the sannin replied and with that the eagle bowed and then was gone "as for you Fox I will ask you to remove your mask and the seal"

What Sasuke saw next shocked him to the core. The fox ANBU reached his hand up to his mask and pulled down his mask it was Naruto the number one dead last, Sasuke could not believe his eyes he wanted to say something anything but he couldn't think of anything all he could do was sit there watching as Naruto begin making a string of hand sings each burring into each other then he stopped and a bright yellow flash filled the room temporally blinded him.

As the light faded away the place that Naruto once was now was standing a beautiful young woman. She was about 5'10 and had long orange hair down to her hips. Her slender, yet tall, hourglass figure, with long beautifully toned legs only out done by the well filled out chest, her face was so beautifully feminine, the marks that were on Naruto's cheek now were gone as well as most of the baby fat what was left was a well defined jaw line, flawless skin and full red lips and he was going to be spending a month with her, Sasuke heart race he had never seen a more sexier woman in his life. In simple terms her body was pure torture that no man could possible with stand, not to mention the fact that this was once Naruto ... wait what was he thinking this was Naruto dead last and besides he couldn't think about hot, sexy Naruto until he'd taken revenge on his brother... on the other hand he did have his other goal of restoring the clan maybe with...NO!... why at all time did his hormones need to kick in now?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flick to the forehead snapping out of his little daydream "are you going to daydream all day or what?" asked a sweet gigging voice Sasuke looked up to see Naruto or more actually the girl Naruto tuned into... gigging and smiling happily. The lightest ting of red could be seen on his face. Another giggle escaped her scarlet lip sending shivers down his spin. "So what do I call you?.. Naruto?" He asked tying and failing to hide another blush that tried to engulf his whole face.

"That's right I haven't introduced myself yet... My name is Natsumi Namikaze" she said smirking with her hands on her hips.

**Narutostar: - Hoped you liked the first chapter please review **


End file.
